New York Minute
by romance.sync194
Summary: What happens when twin sisters get lost in New York? Kairi and Namine - friendship story.
1. Preface

**New York Minute (Kingdom Hearts II Version)**

Okay... so this game is like, the best comparison for the movie. It's a great movie, yet I know two girls that'd be perfect for the part. Kinda cheesy, but I've made a few changes. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, and all the creators of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, as well as Warner Brothers and all the creators and cast of New York Minute. Let me explain to you what changes I've done.

Firstly, Roxy Ryan will be played by Kairi, and Jane Ryan will be played by Namine. Their last name will be "Strife", since Cloud and Tifa are the best parents I could come up for them. Tifa isn't dead here, but maybe I could put her overseas. Sora will be Trey Lipton, and his last name will be "Leonhart", since I could see Rinoa and Squall as his parents, and Rinoa is the only girl I know in the whole Final Fantasy Series who has a dog, but I'm not gonna replace Reinaldo, since Angelo looks like he's healthy, but Reinaldo... let's just say he's perfect for it. Not that I don't like Chinese Cresteds. Squall will be overseas as well, considering his wife as a senator in the movie, doing a press conference. Roxas will be Jim, but I didn't bother about his last name, since it was not mentioned in the movie.

Max Lomax will be played by Seifer Almasy, Ma Bang and Bennie Bang will be played by Maleficent and Pete. I also didn't come up with their last names, but I figured that it might maintain. Simple plan still performs here. Justin, Roxy's manager, will be played by Riku. You'll find out about the others later in the story. Keep reading, or you'll miss it. =D


	2. Double Wake Up

**New York Minute (Kingdom Hearts II Version)**

**Chapter 1: Double Wake-Up**

Machine cogs and gears were everywhere, active and running; spinning and turning. Slowly passing through of what seemed to be like a clockwork mechanism (since bells can be heard from afar), a hallway and a double-door entrance stood at the end.

"I'm late... I'm late." said a girl, panting. She seemed to be in a hurry. She immediately opened the doors to find more hallways, but with more turns, and with more doors on the walls. She kept going forward.

"Ready for your speech, Miss Strife?" said a bald man who opened the first door.

"Are you sure you're prepared this time?" a bearded man added, as he appeared on the second door.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything, Namine?" a girl who looked exactly liked her, but with red hair, implied, opening the third door. She kept moving, faster and faster by the second, the voice of her twin still echoing in her head.

_"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything, Namine?"_

She entered a room full of sitting people, and she appeared to be on a stage behind a desk. "Please welcome, Namine Strife." The audience was laughing at her. Knowing she's embarrassed, yet she doesn't know what embarrasses her. Her frustration forced her to step out from behind the desk and ask them, "What?". The audience laughed even louder and harder. She looked down to find herself naked in front of hundreds of people. She quickly covered herself and screamed very loudly that the whole city of New York heard it.....

Her eyes flew open. She immediately rose up, hit the snooze button, and picked up her glasses. She sighed in relief. "Just a dream."

The coffee maker turned on, and drops of black coffee poured into the pot. Namine went down the stairs, bypassing Tifa's portrait. She got back up again with a cup of coffee. She kissed her hand, passing it to Tifa's portrait and said, "Hi mom. Miss you.". She passed the cup of coffee to Cloud who was about to get the coffee himself.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning, dad." Namine replied. She next entered a messy, dark room and turned on the radio loudly, enough to wake up her twin sister, Kairi.

"I'm up!" Kairi declared, took of her earphone, then slowly drifting back to sleep. "I'm up..."

BGM: The Bangles- Tear Off Your Own Head

Although identical, looks can be deceiving. They are totally different. Namine opened her closet, and its contents were completely organized. Her pants, skirts and shorts were filed perfectly, and her towels were arranged neatly by size. She picked up a nice pink polo shirt, with a white undershirt, and also a cream-colored skirt. Now, it's Kairi's turn. She opened up her closet, which was a total mess. Her under wears were scattered everywhere. Even her food leftovers were there. She picked up a pair of worn out jeans. She sniffed her Metallica shirt (the shirt she wore before going to sleep) and thought not to bother changing it, since it smelled fair. She also picked up a red beret. Namine flips her Day Planner (the most beloved and precious thing she ever had in her entire life) open, and started practicing different introductions for her speech. She kept practicing "My name is Namine Strife" for a couple of times. Kairi, however, enters a chat room in her computer to chat with her band manager.

"Good morning, Riku." she murmured.

"LIFE CHANGING EXPERIENCE." Riku typed, and added, "Just got a tip. Simple Plan video shoot at noon. NYC/ 59th & 9th."

"Simple Plan shoot. 59th & 9th, New York City." Kairi read. Cloud knocked onto her door.

"Making sure you're up." he said.

"Yeah. I'm just, uh, finishing up an essay." Kairi lied.

"You know, three weeks in school and you haven't cut once. I like what I'm seeing. Maybe I won't have to send you to 'Sister Mary Margaret's' after all." Kairi just approved. Cloud walked back up to his own room.

"School... or Simple Plan video shoot?" she deviously said. Meanwhile, Namine was still practicing her speech. She went to her bathroom to pee, and she put on some toilet paper on the seat covers of her toilet in case of bacteria. Back to Kairi...

"What excuse shall we use this time, Ringo?" Kairi asked her pet python. She faced his glass cage to find out that he is not there. "Ringo? Ringo, where are you?". She just sighed. "'Death of a pet'; 'religious holiday'; 'female problems' -- LAST WEEK!". Something caught her eye. "Illnesses-- Chicken Pox-- Print!". The fake excuse slid through the printer.

"Perfect." said Kairi, in a devious way.

"Perfect!" said Namine, in a cheery, confident way.

Kairi practiced with her drumming skills. It was so loud that even Namine's room was shaking. Namine was taking a shower. She was humming, not caring about anything BUT her speech, until Ringo came in her shower. She turned around and screamed to see him.

"Ringo! There you are!" Kairi declared. She carried Ringo out of Namine's shower. "Did the 'wittle' mean 'wady' 'scawe' you?" she asked Ringo. "Yes, I know she did"

BGM: Edwin Starr- War

The twins opened their doors to face each other. They went to their mirrors. Namine's side was, _of course_, clean, organized, and neat. Kairi's side was, _obviously_, messy. They checked their looks and went back to their rooms.


	3. 2QL4SKL

**Chapter 2: 2QL4SKL (Too Cool for School)**

A few minutes later, the twins were downstairs for breakfast. Kairi was sitting down, reading a magazine (Ozzy Osbourne on the cover), and then put it down on the seat beside her. Meanwhile, she noticed that Namine was preparing breakfast double-time. She was putting some sunny-side-up eggs on a plate, with some bacon on the side.

"Namine." Kairi started. "Why do insist on playing 'Mom'? Okay, dad doesn't have time for breakfast anyway."

"Not listening." Namine then walked toward the fridge, and opened it to get some parsley. At that moment, Cloud came downstairs.

"How's it going, guys?" he greeted, and the twins greeted him in return.

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table." Namine placed the eggs and bacon on the counter.

"Smells great." Cloud commented. Namine fixed his necktie and exchanged gratitudes. Then the phone rang. She opens up her Day Planner to find a sticky-note saying "Remove stick from butt!". She picked it up and showed it to Kairi, slightly peeved. Kairi smirked, guilty but happy. Namine quickly crumpled the note.

"Never...EVER...touch my Day Planner." she said, as she threw the paper back to Kairi, who caught it.

"Okay. You need to _chill_ on the nerd book, okay?" Kairi suggested. "You have issues." Namine mouths "No". Cloud picks up the phone. It has something to do with Sephiroth. The girls should hear, since Cloud spoke loud enough. He then put down the phone.

"Namine..."

"No. Dad, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine." He said, discouragingly. "I...I know this is your big day. And I will do everything I possibly can to see your speech."

"I know you will." Namine replied, trying to make her father worry less.

"Excuse me." Kairi cut in. "Namine, sorry, I know this the _biggest_ day of your academic career but, uh..." Kairi picked up a paper and passed it to Cloud. "...dad, will you sign my 'Field Trip Permission Form", please?"

"'Shakespeare In The Park'? Great!" Cloud said, impressed. "Which play?" Namine's head quickly shifted to Kairi, seeing if she knows even one of Shakespeare's work.

"Oh!" Kairi thought of something immediately. "You know. The one with... the girl and the guy,..." Namine jerked an eyebrow, trying to visualize what Kairi was talking about. "...love, the tights..." Kairi just giggled. "...hair..." she added as she pulled her hair to show it.

"'Romeo and Juliet'?" Cloud suggested.

"Yeah! Thank you! I...I totally blanked." Kairi replied.

"I love that play!" Cloud implied, still impressed.

"I know. Me too."

"Your mom will be so proud of you." Kairi just smirked. Namine rolled her eyes in disbelief. Cloud agrees to sign. He hands it back to Kairi.

"Do you mind giving your sister a lift over the train station?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Now, it wouldn't kill you guys to spend a little time together." Namine stared at Kairi. Kairi gave a fake smile.

"Namine, breakfast was great." Cloud commented. "But I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Namine replied. Kairi, taking the oppurtunity of her father's distraction, places her fake excuse at the top of the fake permission form and forges Cloud's signature by tracing it. Cloud wishes Namine good luck and leaves. Kairi gets up and puts the fake excuse in the fax machine and sends a copy to her school.

"Hope you don't get caught." Namine said, in a childish tone, trying to discourage her sister.

"I won't." Kairi said in the same tone, trying to counteract.

Later...

"Let's get the show on the road." Kairi declared as they approached her purple bug.

"You might wanna think about getting a car wash." Namine suggested.

"And you might wanna think about buying your own car."

"I'm saving up for college."

"That makes one of us." They both took a seat.

"Do you mind putting on the radio?" Namine asked.

"Not at all." Kairi puts her iPod into her DMport and plays The Donnas' "Please Don't Tease". Namine leans on a sticker and pulls it off the seat. It was a Simple Plan sticker.

Meanwhile, someone was spying on them, taking pictures for... "evidence".

"2QL4SKL." a male voice read Kairi's plate number, and snickered. "...yeah." The sticker slips out of Namine's hand and lands on the ground. From a rusted police car, shoes started to step out. He seemed to be getting close to the sticker. He picks it up for another evidence. It was Seifer Almasy, a Truancy Officer.


	4. Future Felons

**Chapter 3: Future Felons**

"Uh, where are going?" Namine asked curiously. "We have 26 minutes to get to the train station and I can't be late."

"We just have to make a pit stop..." Kairi said while uncliping her seatbelt. "...at my manager's."

"Wait. You have a manager?" Namine said, impressed.

A few seconds later, a man with silver hair opened the door. It was Riku, her band manager. "Hey, Kairi."

"Hello."

"Come on in."

Namine opened her Day Planner and read her speech to refresh her memory. Seifer's car stopped by Riku's House. He seemed to be following Kairi's car. Meanwhile, at Riku's backyard (a swimming pool was there), a a pool party was going on. Some teenagers did the "Cannonball", and the others counted each dive. "78!"

"So how's the party?" Kairi asked.

"It's going great!" Riku said, smiling. "We're on a marathon mission." He then reached for a deck of CDs, picked one up, and handed it to Kairi. "So, I burned you 30. Check it out."

"Thanks." Kairi suddenly gave a curious look. "Why am _I_ on the cover?"

"Marketing, baby. You're the hottest one in the band."

"Oh, hey Kairi!" a boy said, treating her like the others, like she wasn't even beautiful at all.

"That's not saying much." Kairi stated, smiling.

"Here's your "All-Access" pass. That will get you into the shoot. Now, remember." Riku then reached for the whole deck. "We've gotta hit up the "A&R" guys. We really gotta get this contract." Kairi grabbed the deck of CDs.

"Okay. How will I know it's them?"

"Middle-aged guys...fancy suits...bad old-fashion dancing..."

"Right."

"Got it?" Riku asked. Kairi agreed. They friendly-kissed (cheek to cheek) each other goodbye. Seifer went to the door to knock, but something caught his eye. Kids were having a party, instead of going to school. As a truancy officer, he had to do what he had to do. Riku sensed that someone was at the door.

"Who's there?"

"Pool guy." Seifer said.

"Pool guy? You're not the pool guy."

"Wow. You get to go right to the head of the class, stubby." Seifer sarcastically said. "Nassau County Department of Truancy! Pool party's over, 'Flubber'! Grab a towel. Do you wanna come over here, son? Put your hands behind your head like so." He put his hands behind his head, showed them what to do. "On your feet, gentlemen! Hands up where I can see them! Up, up, up, up, up, up, up!"

"W-what's going on here, man?" Riku asked, frustrated.

"Why don't you let me do the interrogating, son? We'll get along just fine." The teenagers went out of Riku's backyard and into the Police van, afraid of getting in trouble. "Got 6 future felons for you, Strauss. Each one facing 5 to 10--" he was cut off.

"--days of detention, Almasy. Days of detention." the officer said, knowing what Seifer was gonna say.

"Just book 'em!" Seifer shouted.

"'Book 'em'..." the officer chuckled. "Would you give it a rest, Almasy? You're...you're...you're a Truancy officer, not 'Dirty Harry'! It's this kinda crud that kept you out of the force. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm on the heels of the national truant in Nassau County and when I find her, and I will find her...your boys will be doing backflips to make sure I'm wearing that badge, okay? Hey 'Einstein! Over here." He called Riku He slung his arm around him. "I feel kinda bad about lumping you in there wtih those other losers 'cause you strike me as a...I don't know-- a smart kid. I see a big future here. When I look at this face, I see a Surgeon General." he bribed Riku. "I see a Supreme Court Judge. Do you have any idea what a 10-day Suspension's gonna look on your record? You'll be lucky to be accepted to 'The Acme School of Welding. Now...do yourself a favor. Where can I find Kairi strife?"

"You can give me all the detention you like. But if there's something I'm not, that's a rat!" Riku shouted.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Seifer replied.


End file.
